


Nature Shows

by spiralicious



Series: Food Porn Universe [32]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community: hentai_contest, Crack, Exhibitionism, Foodporn 'verse, Inucest, M/M, Multi, Poly Relationship, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:52:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru like to watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nature Shows

**Author's Note:**

> It's from my FoodPorn 'verse. Inuyasha, Kouga and Sesshoumaru live together. Rin is 16 in it. For Sensei, who long ago planted the idea of Sesshoumaru filming a fake nature show staring Kouga in the shower in my head. And thanks to Jen for helping me when I was stuck. There is some implied Sesshoumaru/Rin. 
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 14 "Sex Tape," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Normally, they did not exchange material gifts on their birthdays. And most of the time Sesshoumaru refused to celebrate his. But this year, Kouga and Inuyasha decided to get Sesshoumaru a video camera.

They were regretting it.

Sesshoumaru was walking down the hallway, filming, talking in a very bad British accent.

"Welcome back to Sesshoumaru's Kingdom. Today we have a special treat for you."

Sesshoumaru walked into the bathroom and pulled back the shower curtain.

"Here we have the spotted Kougas Maximus performing his post mating ritual. This specimen's spots are particularly well formed. Look at the deep, rich color of this one especially."

Sesshoumaru zoomed in on one of Kouga's hickeys.

Kouga was not amused. Sesshoumaru interrupted every one of his showers for the last month.

Kouga pointed the shower head towards Sesshoumaru's camera. Sesshoumaru took that as a cue to exit. His precious camera was not water proof.

Sesshoumaru quietly walked to Inuyasha's room and opened the door. Inuyasha was intently looking at his computer screen with the hood of his sweatshirt up, covering his ears and obscuring his face.

Sesshoumaru took a step forward.

"Take one step into this room with that camera, you bastard, and I'm posting that video of you and Rin on Youtube!"

"There is no such video."

Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. He was going to have to punish the brat for rummaging through his things later.

"Right. And Miroku likes Kim Kardashian for her brain."

"Hm."

Sesshoumaru decided to seek entertainment in his room.

Sesshoumaru sat back on his bed and made himself comfortable. He unbuttoned his pants, picked up the DVD player remote and pushed play. An image of Kouga sitting on Sesshoumaru's bed came onto the screen. Kouga was lounging with his shirt off, slightly out of focus.

"I thought you said you knew what you were doing!"

"I do, Fleabag!"

Kouga slowly came into focus and Inuyasha's voice was heard again.

"Move or somethin'!"

Kouga lifted up his foot and wiggled his toes.

Inuyasha walked in front of the camera and sat down next to Kouga on the bed.

Both boys mouthed "one, two, three."

"Happy Birthday, Sesshoumaru!"

"How's it feel to be ancient?"

"Muttface!"

"Keh. Anyway, this is your real birthday present, the camera is just a bonus."

Kouga already had his hands under Inuyasha's shirt by the time Inuyasha was done talking.

He slowly peeled Inuyasha’s shirt up and over his head and threw it across the room. Kouga then roughly pulled Inuyasha against him, making Inuyasha’s back press up against Kouga’s chest. Inuyasha lowered his head slightly and his hair covered his face.

“Come on, smile at the camera for me.”

Kouga ran his hands over the smooth skin of Inuyasha’s stomach.

“Don’t be shy now, you know the camera loves you.”

One of Kouga’s hands slid up and roughly pinched one of Inuyasha’s nipples. It caused Inuyasha to inhale sharply and look straight at the camera. When the shock of the sudden pain wore off, Inuyasha reached behind him with both hands and gripped Kouga’s hips.

“You love this don’t you?”

The fabric of Kouga’s jeans was rough against the palms of Inuyasha’s hands as they slid from Kouga’s hips to his ass. One of Kouga’s hands was tweaking and rubbing Inuyasha’s nipple. His other hand roamed over Inuyasha’s heated, flushed skin.

“Does the camera make it better?”

Kouga reached down and squeezed the bulge in Inuyasha’s pants, causing Inuyasha to whine and throw his head back onto Kouga’s shoulder.

“Does knowing he’s going to be watching make it hotter for you?”

Inuyasha started grinding against Kouga.

“Knowing that he can watch you whenever he wants?”

Inuyasha let out a soft, whiny moan. Kouga very slowly unfastened Inuyasha’s jeans and slid them down Inuyasha’s thighs; exposing Inuyasha’s hard, dripping cock.

“Do you love that he can see you, all of you?”

Kouga’s hands were back to exploring Inuyasha’s flesh, teasing him, carefully avoiding Inuyasha’s cock. Inuyasha was panting with his eyes tightly shut.

“Do you want him to see you take my cock up that tight ass of yours?”

Kouga stilled his hands and was just holding Inuyasha in place, so he’d answer.

“Y-yes.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please.”

“Louder!”

Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked straight at the camera.

“Please!”

It was Sesshoumaru’s favorite birthday present ever.


End file.
